Headsets of various types are commonly used for telephone or radio communications. With reference to FIG. 1 a conventional wireless headset 10 is shown, including a bottom enclosure 12 on which is mounted an ear hook 14, an ear tip 16 and a call control switch 18. A boom 20 is connected to bottom enclosure 12, and a microphone, not shown, is located in the end of the boom 20. In operation, the user hooks the ear hook 14 over the ear and inserts the ear tip 16 into the ear. The boom 20 is positioned so that the microphone is near the user's mouth. The call control switch 18 is used to activate the device when a call is received or the user wishes to place a call.
The design shown in FIG. 1 is wireless, but it should be understood that headphones can also be connected by wires to a telephone system.
In some cases a user may wish to wear the headset over the ear even when the headset is not activated and the user is not engaged in a telephone call. However, often the user would prefer not to have the headset attached to the ear. But in such a case the user may not have a place to easily and conveniently store the headset. This is especially true of wireless headsets that the user may wish to use while moving around.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a headset that the user can easily and conveniently store when it is not activated.